Deadeye (IUCU)
"Oh i'm gonna enjoy killing you little birdie." ''- Deadeye'' Charles "Charlie" Head is a dangerous individual with a penchant for killing who crosses paths with Black Shadow and Blackbird, and is unfortunate enough to endure Blackbird's wrath after his ruthless murder of her best friend Leo Franklin. To protect himself, Deadeye allies himself with the Shadowhunter, but meets his match when he is bested by Blackbird and sent to prison as a result. Deadeye is portrayed by Jason Sudeikis. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Head's early life, except that he had a younger brother that he was very protective of. New Allies Bested by Black Shadow Deadeye targets the CEO of the Denizen Corporation named Sandra Collins, but is caught by Black Shadow and Blackbird atop another building. Deadeye confronts them and anticipates their attacks, and he stabs Blackbird in the side after she saves Collins. An enraged Black Shadow then beats Deadeye but relents after Blackbird begs him to stop. Head is later placed in handcuffs by Sgt. Will Carlyle and placed into the back of a police van by Officer Carlos Marino. As they drive Head makes a joke about Carlyle and Marino that they take offense to, and Head promptly smiles all the way to prison. Broken Out Head is interrogated by Detective Leo Franklin in prison about his intentions, and Head becomes irritated with Leo, promising to kill him if he gets out of prison. Leo welcomes him to try, and promptly leaves him. The Shadowhunter later infiltrates the prison and dresses up as a guard to talk to Head. Shadowhunter promises Head revenge against Blackbird although informs him that Black Shadow is his to deal with, and Head accepts the terms. Shadowhunter kills a guard and breaks Head out of prison. Killing Leo Franklin Keeping his promise, Head positions himself a short mile away from the Dark City Police Department and keeps his sights set on Leo as he talks to Jack Calvin and Amy Baker. As he watches Leo walk a short distance away from Jack and Amy, he shoots Leo in the chest before being spotted, and he promptly escapes before he can get caught. Deadeye later learns that Leo died in the hospital and suggests to Shadowhunter that they call Black Shadow out, but Shadowhunter states that Black Shadow will come to them. Shadowhunter informs Deadeye that they are going to carry out his previous mission, and Deadeye later ambushes Collins as she is heading home from work, placing her atop the Denizen Building. Second Arrest Deadeye eagerly awaits Black Shadow's arrival, and is present when Black Shadow and Blackbird arrive with new allies in tow. After a fight is initiated, Deadeye fights Blackbird, who manages to save Collins, angering Deadeye. Blackbird then focuses her full attention on Deadeye and beats him to a pulp, but Deadeye fights back. Blackbird leads Deadeye to the edge of the building, where he slips and hangs on the ledge. Deadeye goads Blackbird into killing him, but Blackbird refuses and saves his life, informing him that he will rot in prison before knocking him out. Head is promptly locked away in prison yet again as Marino and Carlyle oversee it, and Carlyle promises Head that he is never getting out again, although Head warns that he isn't so sure about that. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Cole Maynard/Shadowhunter † - partner and ally Enemies * Amy Baker/Blackbird- arresting officer and bitter enemy * Black Shadow- enemy * Leo Franklin † - victim * Sandra Collins- attempted victim * Sgt. Will Carlyle - arresting officer * Officer Carlos Marino - arresting officer Appearances * Black Shadow: Shadowhunt Notes Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Black Shadow 3 Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Supporting Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Assassins Category:Prisoners Category:Humans Category:Dark City Characters Category:IUCU Category:IUCU Characters Category:Black Shadow Enemies